Letters and Reports
by StarrFirre
Summary: Byakuya picks up a letter for Rukia from Renji, but isn't prepared for what he finds in it... Now he knows Renji has feelings for him, how will he react? Oneshot for a buddy of mine. Rated M for cursing, yaoi and MUCH sexual content. Enjoy. ;


**~Letters and Reports~**

**Details:** This is a oneshot ByaRen for a buddy of mine, which I decided to post up here. Rated M for cursing, yaoi, and MUCH sexual content. ;)

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership over Bleach, its characters or any other aspect.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya stared down at the letter in his hand. He sat silently, alone, having breakfast and tea. He placed the letter on the table and picked up his cup, sipping absently while staring out into his garden, not really looking at anything.

Rukia had left early that morning for some reason or another. She rarely told him much outside of duty, so he never probed. She found a letter waiting for her, read it excitedly, then ran off. Byakuya also woke to find a letter waiting for him, his latest report from his fukutaichou Abarai Renji. It contained nothing more than some trivial details on his latest exploits in the human world, some information on any hollows he enountered there and a quick note stating that he returned today at 8pm.

When he ended up alone at the breakfast table, he noticed that Rukia had left her letter behind. At a quick glance, he recognized Renji's hasty scrawl and, loathe to admit it, curiosity got the better of him. He wanted to know the things Renji got up to in the human world that he always left out when reporting to him. Sometimes his excessive formality irritated Byakuya. Lately, he liked to think he and Renji had become friends, to some extent, but then sometimes Renji went right back to the way he acted when he first became fukutaichou of the Sixth Division.

He hadn't expected what he found in the letter, however...

_Rukia,_

_Good news; I'm getting back tomorrow night! Or should I say Saturday night? 'Tomorrow' depends on when you read this I suppose._

_Anyway, not much news for you since your last letter... You send that many you don't leave me time to do anything interesting to write about. Urahara's bound to be pissed, passing letters from you to me, then me to you, than back again..._

_Ichigo's same as ever, the annoying prick. I don't know why you put up with him... Or rather, I don't WANT to know why... Eugh. I don't know why they still send some of us out when Ichigo's in the area anyway, but what can you do. Orders are orders I suppose._

_And by the way, I eventually did go pick up that dress you wanted... Seriously, you should have seen the way the shop worker looked at me. It was so embarassing - you owe me big time for that. I mean, I know I'm gay, but I'm not THAT gay._

Byakuya's eyes widened then. Renji was gay? He looked up from the letter and around him, up and down the hallway and into the garden to make sure it was safe to keep reading. No sign of anyone, so he proceeded.

_On that subject, as for your other question, you can just drop it. I told you before it'll never happen, and this is the last time I'm saying this. For starters, he's not gay. He was even married. Secondly... Even if he was, I don't think he can stand me. He rarely even looks me in the eyes, and only the odd time he speaks to me when he isn't giving orders. I know you said he does that with everyone, but then doesn't that mean he sees me the same as everyone else? Seriously, Rukia, I'm nothing special to him. Besides, wouldn't it be weird for you if your best friend asked your brother out?_

_Anyway, I'm gonna head off and give this to Urahara. He reads them but he knows about me anyway. He's one sneaky bastard (and I know he'll appreciate that comment when he reads this)._

_See you tomorrow,_

_Renji._

It was a few moments before Byakuya reacted. As he was sipping his tea and staring out into the garden, his eyes slowly widened. Renji had feelings for him? Rukia and Urahara knew - How many others knew? _This must be why he becomes very distant sometimes,_ Byakuya thought. He put his tea down again and let out a long, steady breath. _Renji..._

_

* * *

  
_

The senkei gate closed with a large thud behind Renji, and he strode forward, a large grin spread across his face. Rukia stood waiting for him, waving energetically as he drew close.

"Miss me that much?" He joked.

"Renji!" She jumped forward and grabbed him in a tight hug.

"H-Hey!" He laughed as returned the hug. "I've only been gone a month!"

Rukia released him and gave a shrug. "Are you coming out for a while? Hisagi-san and Izuru-san wanted us to join them for some drinks. It is Saturday."

Renji shook his head as he stretched. "Nah. I don't think I should drink. Coming out of a gigai after so long is weird."

Rukia scoffed and started walking. "Don't I know it."

"Besides," Renji continued, following. "I gotta report to Taichou first thing."

Rukia threw a smirk his way.

"Drop it," He warned.

"I didn't even say anything!"

"You were gonna!"

Rukia laughed, then turned more serious. "Really though, I don't see why you don't say anything."

"Didn't you read that letter? I don't wanna repeat myself and I sure as hell don't wanna make a fool of myself."

"I wasn't really paying much attention to your silly excuses in the letter," She teased while reaching into her pocket. She stopped walkng for a moment, a bewildered expression dawning on her as she reached deeper into her pocket. "Wait..."

"What is it?" Renji stopped with her.

"The letter!" Her bewildered expression turn to shock and worry. "I forgot it, I left it at the breakfast table!"

Renji frowned. "Breakfast... Oh my god..." A sinking feeling in his stomach suddenly stole over him. "Oh shit. Oh fuck. I'm doomed."

"Wait, Renji, he might not have seen it!"

"I have to go report to him now! What am I gonna do?"

"Renji," Rukia grabbed him by the elbows. "Calm down. He probably didn't read it, why would he bother with my letters? And he alreay had your report, too."

Renji took a deep breath. The sinking feeling was still there, but not as suffocating as it was before. "Yeah... But.. Right." Maybe he didn't read it. She had a point. Why would he bother?

"You should go report now, he'll be waiting and he might get suspicious."

Renji nodded and sighed heavily, mixed emotions raging through him. He was doomed. No he wasn't. Yes he was. He said a quick goodbye to Rukia and made his way to the Sixth Division. Might as well get it over with.

* * *

Half an hour later, Renji stood at the gate of the Kuchiki mansion, with the note he'd found waiting for him on his desk in his hand.

_Renji,_

_Please report to me at the Kuchiki mansion as soon as you can._

_-Byakuya_

There were four things about the note that stood out to Renji: Firstly, he'd been adressed by his first name. Secondly, Byakuya had said 'Please' report to him. Thirdly, he'd signed off with his first name. And fourth, he had asked Renji to report to him at his house.

Renji now stood outside, wishing he couldn't just melt right there on the spot. He was no nervous it was killing him. He was convinced Byakuya had seen the letter, and yet some hopeful voice in the back of his mind still said 'maybe not'. He couldn't stand out here waiting, anyway. He took a deep breath and made his way into the mansion.

He'd been here on numerous occasions vising Rukia, but never at dusk. The garden looked beautiful in the half-light with some fire-flies here and there, and the surface of the pond nearly glowing. Renji made his way through the mansion via the outside coridoor that circled the walls of the main house. He didn't know where he was supposed to be going, so he decided to play it safe and make his way to the outside landing he always waited at when looking for Rukia.

It was made up of wooden decking overlooking the garden, with a small, circlar wooden table and two wooden chairs. A knot in Renji's stomach tightened as he saw Byakuya sitting in one of them, staring out into his garden. Renji swallowed and took a quick bow.

"I'm here with your report, Taichou." He said to the back of his captain's head.

Byakuya looked to the side slightly, but didn't turn to look at Renji. "Take a seat, Renji."

_There it was again. He called me Renji._ Renji nervously made his way over to the second chair and lowered himself into it. He could now see Byakuya's face, but it revealed nothing. He held a piece of paper in his hand, and Renji almost shouted out in alarm, but then realized it was just his report. He breathed deeply again in relief.

"You seem... on edge." Byakuya observed.

"Sorry, Taichou." Renji mumbled, and Byakuya sighed, rising from his chair.

"Proceed with the report." He said, walking around the table to face the house. Renji spoke quietly from his chair, without moving or looking around. Byakuya already seemed suspicious enough. Byakuya didn't interrupt as he finished his report.

"Hmmm," was all he said when Renji had finished up. He paced up and down slowly behind Renji. That was strange. "A very standard report..." He commented suddenly.

"Yes, Taichou."

"I preferred this one," Renji turned as Byakuya suddenly reached into the pocket of his hakama and drew out a second piece of paper. Renji recognized it as Rukia's letter. Oh no... "It contained much more detail than the other."

Renji turned away again and bent over, head in his hands. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit... He could feel his face reddening behind his hands.

"Renji," He jumped as Byakuya suddenly whispered right beside him into his ear. Byakuya was staring at him, and he stared back with wide eyes. "You're blushing." Byakuya stated.

"I... I..." Renji had no idea how to explain himself, how to fix the situation. He looked away again, at his feet this time, but was startled again as Byakuya took his chin in one hand and turned his face back.

"Yes?"

"Ummm..." Renji was speechless. He could think of nothing but the feel of his captains hand against his skin, his face so close to him, grey eyes regarding him so intently. "I..."

Suddenly, Byakuya smirked and Renji gaped stupidly in awe. The sight of Byakuya smiling was more beautiful than th garden in the dusk, the pond reflecting the dark blue sky. His pulse quickened as Byakuya's grip tightened on his chin, pulling him forward slightly while bending down. He paused centimeters from Renji's face, then leaned in and took his lips in his own.

Renji froze in shock for a moment, but then he felt Byakuya's soft, warm lips move against his own, and then he really did melt. He pressed closer to Byakuya, moving his own lips greedily. He felt Byakuya's mouth open as his tongue began to explore Renji's lips tentatively, and Renji submitted, parting his lips and shoving his tongue against Byakuya's. A soft, quite moan escaped his captain as he reached out and wrapped one arm around Renji's neck and pressed the other against the back of his head, pulling them closer.

Renji stood to give Byakuya better access, lifting his own arms to tangle his fingers in Byakuya's hair, so smooth, so dark... Renji had dreamed of this so many times he could hardly believe it was actually happening. Byakuya pushed against Renji, and Renji stepped backwards until his back hit the wall of the house, their mouths never breaking away from the other as they did so, both reluctant to break the passionate kiss.

They had to break it eventually, as Byakuya drew his face away, gasping for air. Renji leaned forward and began planting tantalizing kisses down Byakuya's neck until he reached the collarbone, drawing another quiet moan. "Renji..."

Byakuya pulled his face up again to trap him in another greedy kiss, at the same time pulling out Renji's hairtie and headband. He broke away and watched as Renji's flame red tresses fell around his face and shoulders, while Renji marvelled at the lust contained within Byakuya's eyes as he did so. He began kissing Byakuya's nck again, this time at the hollow area behind his ear and Byakuya laid his head back, looking up towards the sky.

Renji moved down Byakuya's neck, and started pulling away the garments in his way as he made his way down his chest until he reached a nipple. He licked it softly first before taking it in his mouth and sucking. Byakuya responded by shrugging free of his haori and kimono, then reached out and began stripping Renji the same way.

"Wait, wait," Renji breathed, heart still racing.

"What?" Byakuya mumbled, leaning in and biting Renji's neck softly. Renji gasped.

"Out here? What if Rukia comes..."

Byakuya drew away, frowning, and sighed. "Come," He said, and bent down retrieving his haori and kimono. Renji did the same, smiling to himself at how easily Byakuya went back to his authorative tone. He followed as Byakuya opened the door to the main house and turned left down a long coridoor. There were fancy pictures and such hanging everywhere, but Renji wasn't paying attention. He watched Byakuya's beck, mesmerized at how his shoulder bladed rippled as he watched. He longed to wrap his arms around the other man, clutching his back, while thrusting deep into him.

Byakuya suddenly stopped at a large brown door, opened it and made his way inside. "Follow me,"

Renji stepped inside obediantely. He assumed it was Byakuya's room, and was suprised at how plain it was. There was a tall wardrobe with some drawers on it at the wall before him, a chest to the left, a door to a bathroom and a futon rolled out in the middle of the room. Byakuya closed the door behind them and tossed the clothes he was carrying aside.

He walked up behind Renji and leaned over his shoulder. "Are you going to stand there with your mouth open all night, Renji?" He whispered, and bit gently on his neck again. Renji shuddered with pleasure and turned around to face his captain, catching his lips in his own passionately.

"Taichou..." He whispered as Byakuya reached down and began untieing Renji's obi. Byakuya smirked.

"I think we're past such formalities now, Renji. Call me by my name."

"Ah.. Okay..." Renji pressed closer to Byakuya when the cold air hit his lenth as his hakama was removed.

"Now, Renji." Byakuya rubbed his palms over Renji's nipples.

Renji gasped with pleasure. "...Ugh... Byakuya..."

"I said call my name, Renji," Byakuya reached down and gave a gentle tug on Renji's member, rubbing his fingers across the head as he did so.

"Argh! Byakuya!" Byakuya let go and pulled off his own hakama, ditching it haphazardly on the floor. Renji pressed himself against Byakuya once again and they both gasped slightly as their erections brushed together. Renji grabbed Byakuya by the shoulder and pulled him down until they were both on the floor, Renji kneeling above Byakuya, taking in his perfect body.

He leaned in and sucked on the older shinigami's nipple again, rubbing the other with the tips of his fingers. Byakuya writhed beneath his touch, and he made his way lower, licking and rubbing Byakuya's abdomen until he came to his cock. He smirked up at Byakuya once, who was watching him all the while through half-opened eyes, then took the head in his mouth and sucked hard.

He heard Byakuya cry out quietly, so continued, rubbing with his tounge, taking more and more in his mouth each time he sucked until he was deep-throating the other man. Byakuya gripped the sheets of the futon until his knuckles turned white, bucking his hips upwards into Renji.

"Ahhh... Stop... Renji, stop..." Renji understood and pulled away. He crawled forward slightly and lifted Byakuya's legs onto his shoulders. He leaned forward and gently brushed his cock against Byakuya's ass, causing him to gasp out loudly. Renji smirked. He loved being a tease. He reached down with both his hands, gripping Byakuya's length in one hand and with the other, slid his middle finger gently into Byakuya's opening.

"Renji, ahhh!" He called out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Renji moved his finger in circles as he continued to gasp, before adding his index finger and sliding them both in and out. "Renji..." Renji looked up to see Byakuya with his back arched and head thrown back, long dark hair plastered to the sides of his face with sweat. It was the most arousing image he'd ever seen. "More, Renji..."

Renji removed his fingers and leaned forward until his face was above Byakuya's. "Are you ready?" He panted, voice layered with lust. Byakuya nodded and wrapped his arms around his Renji's neck.

Renji positioned himself and played the tease for a moment longer, before pushing, sliding himself slowly into his captain.

"AH! Ah!" Byakuya gasped and gripped Renji's hair, pulling him in for another kiss. Renji remained still for a moment, moving his tongue around Byakuya's, before pulling out, and thrusting in gently again.

He repeated the action until he could tell the pain was no longer affecting the other man, then thrust in deeper, groaning as he did so, the other man crying out with pleasure again. "Ah... So tight... You're wonderful..." Renji mumbled between pants. He thrust again, hitting the same point that made Byakuya cry out last time and recieving the same reaction again. He couldn't stop himself from moaning in pleasure with him.

As he continued thrusting, white began to creep up clouding his vision. He was gasping, panting and moaning in a fit of passion like he never had before in his life. He reached down with one hand and grasped Byakuya's cock and began pumping, up and down, in time with his thrusting. He moved faster, feeling the heat growing in the very pit of his abdomen as he neared his climax. From the sound of Byakuya, he too was nearing orgasm, he guessed.

There was no rythm to his thrusting anymore - his movements were more like that of an animal. Pleasure filled him up and rushed through him as he shuddered and groaned through his release, his seed filling Byakuya. Only a few moments later, Byakuya came, white juices spilling over both of their stomachs. Renji lay his head on Byakuya's shoulder, panting while Byakuya wrapped his arms around Renji's waist. "Renji..." He whispered, his eyelids slowly falling closed.

Renji moved himself off Byakuya and lay beside him. He watched the quick irregular rise and fall of his captains chest as his breathing returned to the normal pace of sleep. Smiling to himself, Renji pulled the covers over them both, curled an arm and a leg around Byakuya's body and soon fell asleep with his head in Byakuya's shoulder.

* * *

In the coridoor, Rukia pressed a hand over her mouth, hiding her wide grin from nobody in particular. She turned and rushed quietly away into her own room and closed the door gently behind her. She knew Renji should have said something earlier. She knew it!

* * *

**Just because this is a oneshot doesn't mean I don't want/appreciate reviews. I'd love to hear how that came across, as I do think I suck at the smut/lemon scenes.**

**You know what to do.**

**Hit the button.  
**

**V  
**


End file.
